wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wściekłość Pieczętnika
Moi bracia i ja przyszliśmy żeby raz na zawsze skończyć z tym szaleństwem. - powiedział Horus. - Historia Imperium to nie jest coś co można po prostu "poprawić". Nie pozwolimy na to. Kroczący wokół innych kobiet i mężczyzn w izbie Alfarius pokiwał głową w geście zgody. - Znamy cenę przeznaczenia, Lordzie Regencie. - kontynuował Prymarcha Wilków Luny. - Wiemy, co trzeba poświęcić w tym celu. Zawsze była szansa że niektórzy z nas nie dożyją by zobaczyć galaktykę zjednoczoną pod egidą naszego ojca. Zasalutował, przystawiając pięść do swojej klatki piersiowej, pamiętając by zapamiętać reakcję Pieczętnika na ten przestarzały gest. - Ale żeby zaprzeczać ich istnieniu? - mówił dalej Horus. - Otwarcie hańbić pamięć naszych upadłych braci? Co daje Ci prawo żeby o tym decydować - w sekrecie, za zamkniętym drzwiami? Malcador spojrzał na niego. - Nie mów mi o sekretach. - powiedział Pieczętnik. - Gracie w bardzo niebezpieczną grę, cała wasza trójka, a moja cierpliwość powoli się kończy. I wtedy, w akopaniamencie nieudolnie stłumionych westchnięć, Pieczętnik odwrócił się plecami do Horusa. Czuł jak wszystkie pary oczu w pomieszczeniu wpatrują się w niego, gdy wziął do rąk swoją przyozdobioną orłem laskę, gotując się na konfrontacje z potworami których pomógł stworzyć. Malcador raz jeszcze usiadł na swoim miejscu, wpatrując się na wszystkich spod swojego kaptura. - Gdy naszego wielkiego Imperatora nie ma na Świecie Tronowym, to ja niosę ciężar Jego autorytetu i działam w Jego imieniu. - powiedział Pieczętnik. - My wszyscy, lordowie i lordinie Terry, poświęciliśmy wystarczającą ilość czasu na ten temat i zdecydowaliśmy że upadły i zhańbiony Prymarcha nie jest wart trybutu na korytarzach Inwestarza (ang. Investiary). ''Pomniki zostaną usunięte, marmur sproszkowany i użyty do stworzenia nowych ścieżek w ogrodach Wewnętrznego Pałacu. Nawet Khan zesztywniał na dźwięk tych słów. Horus stawł w bezruchu, nie licząc ruchu jego palców. Bez wątpienia wyobrażał sobie wszystkie możliwe sposoby których mógłby użyć by rozerwać Pieczętnika na strzępy. - Nie jest wart? - warknął Horus. - Jeśli nie widzisz logiki stojącej za tą decyzją, to jedynie potwierdzasz że jest ona słuszna i nie zasługuje na dalsze rozważania. - powiedział Malcador, opierając plecy o swój tron. - Powróćcie do swych Legionów. Imperium potrzebuje zwycięstw bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Zostawmy za sobą przeszłe porażki. Reakcja Horusa była niespodziewana. Prymarcha śmiał się śmiechem długim i głośnym. - Nie możesz nawet tego powiedzieć, prawda? - spytał niedowierzając. - Nie możesz nawet powiedzieć jego imienia. - '''Nie waż się! - '''Malcador zagrzmiał, naładowując swoje słowa psioniczną mocą która uderzyła umysł Prymarchy niczym młot. Horus zwinął się z bólu. Wydawało się że jego bracia i wszyscy śmiertelnicy w izbie również poczuli echo tego uderzenia. Nawet Malcador czuł w swoich uszach dzwonienie, jednak jego głos nadal pozostawał pewny i niezachwiany. - To był rozkaz twojego ojca, ''chłopcze. ''- powiedział Pieczętnik. - A ty się na niego zgodziłeś. Ukazywanie swojego nieposłuszeństwa teraz jest złamaniem obietnicy danej samemu Imperatorowi! Prymarcha odpowiedział skrzywionym uśmiechem. - Mój brat miał na imię... - kontynuował Horus. Z prędkością szybszą niż ludzka myśl pusta dłoń Malcadora wykonała gest dawno zapomniany przez dusze zamieszkujące Terrę. '''ZAMILCZ' Horus zamarł a jego ciało zostało uwięzione wewnątrz jego zbroi. Prymarcha zadrżał niekontrolowanie, walcząc z siłą która zamieszkała w jego mięśniach. Malcador z wolna wstał, utrzymując Horusa w miejscu dzięki potędze swojego umysłu. - Lordzie Regencie! - zakrzyknął Khan, wbiegając na sam środek izby z rękoma w górze. - Musisz go wypuścić! Proszę. Przemawia przez niego rozpacz, taka sama jaką my wszyscy czujemy. Powietrze pomiędzy nimi wciąż wypełnione było niewidzialną energią. Malcador wciąż czuł tą nienawistną, buntowniczą dumę, bijącą ze spojrzenia Horusa. - Nie jesteś gotów na przyszłość której tak pragniesz. - syknął Pieczętnik. - Żaden z was nie jest. Jednym gestem Pieczętnik zmusił Prymarchę by ten padł na kolana. - Mal... - Horus zebrał w sobie siłę by wydusić słowo z gardła. - M-Mal..al... Twarz Malcadora skrzywiła się w grymasie wściekłości. Poczuł stary, acz znajomy gniew, bijący w wnętrza jego duszy. - Dosyć! - '''ryknął Pieczętnik. - '''Zamilkniesz albo z Tobą skończę, tu i teraz! Tchawica Horusa nienaturalnie się zamknęła. Jego prawe oko wypełniło się krwią, gdy twardówka została złamana. Niemniej mimo bólu, Prymarcha nie ustępował. - Taki buntowniczy... - ''pomyślał Malcador. - ''Taki...niewdzięczny. - Przestań, Lordzie Regencie. - powiedział Alfarius, biorąc niepewny krok w tył. - Przestań. Zabijesz go. Małe, pełzające pyłki światła zaczęły pojawiać się w spojrzeniu Malcadora. Czuł ciepło, gromadzące się w jego starożytnych kościach, kłujące mięso w jego ciele. - Pieczętniku! - zakrzyknął Khan. I wtedy nastał koniec. Malcador uwolnił Horusa. Prymarcha upadł na podłogę, drżąc i łapiąc każdy wdech. Alfarius szybko pobiegł w jego stronę. - Oddychaj, bracie. - powiedział Alfarius. - Oddychaj. Źródło The Last Council (L.J. Goulding) Chapter I Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Historie